In a hopeless place
by Myguy376
Summary: Two opposing forced met in the forest. A destructive mystery and a peaceful scientist. They will need each other to get through this situation they're both in
1. Fire and ice

**_Shoutout to all the rare Pyro x mei peeps out there who read this. This is another one of my fav pairs and of course i respect the writers who potray them as really close friends but I needed a little more abd I'm sure sole out there agree ;). Don't really know how this is gonna go but I'll figure something out. Enjoy my guy._**

**_Oh and bonus points to the peeps who figures out the song name from the title. A small hint; Calvin haris was a featured artist on the song_**

**_Crash_****_!_**

The sound of a tree falling to the ground in a fiery display filled the forest as the masked being continued to set the rest of the evergreens ablaze with it's homemade flamethrower.

"Mpppfffhhhh!"

The being grunted with glee as it caused mayhem and destruction in it's path.

It's job was simple; clear the forest to make way for it's team and their objectives.

And if there were any unknown contacts, he was told to give them a _warm _welcome.

Nonthing but cinders and ashes were left as he continued to advance.

...He felt something. A feeling it never thought he would ever feel again.

A slight _chill_ in the air.

His glee quickly turned to anger as a small snowflake dropped on his arm.

X

A woman, who was draped in a artic coat, was doing her best to preserve her eco system through any means necessary.

"So far so good Snowball. We'll be done in no time." She said to her tobotic companion.

The laxhine beeped in a positive ntone as it's response.

The woman continued to drape the trees in a light shade of cryo; a special kind of liquid she made that would provide a type of protection for the evergreens.

She giggled with glee as she and her robotic friend continued to help the forest.

It was an assignment she was given by leader which she took with enthusiasm.

She was always up for protecting the place she lived in.

She continued to move forward as she glazed the trees and bushes with her special serum of frost.

...She felt a feeling. A feeling that she was accustomed too but at an intense rate as it began to grew.

A sting of **heat.**

She began to worry as she saw ashes and sparks falling.

It was then the two began to see the rest of the forest that laid ahead of them.

"What?"

"Mpfh?"

The woman saw nonthing but ashes and destruction while the masked being saw the forest covered in what seemed to be ice.

The woman couldn't bring the trees and bushes back while the being's flames couldn't destroy the frost surrounding the trees, effectively protecting them.

With this display, they worked even harder as the being destroyed and conquered faster while the woman helped and preserve anything she could find. As they progressed, the uncomfortable feeling they had began to get stronger.

It was then that the two laid eyes on a tall oak tree.

The being prepared it's weapon as it fought the chilly feeling while the woman prepared her cryo while fighting off the heat she felt.

**_Fwoosh!_**

**_Bzzzt!_**

The flames and cryo began to surroind the tree as the two forces collided. It seems that the elements weren't mixing well.

**_BOOM!_**

The tree exploded which knocked the two back frol their original positions

The woman recovered quickly as she laid eyes on a person in a red suit. She couldn't see it's face due to the mask it was wearing.

The being looked up to see a woman in a winter coat. It was suprised to see another person in the forest but her wear was unusual to him.

Their thoughts quickly turned to that of caution as they saw the tools they had in their possession.

The hot steam was apparent on it's flamethrower while bits of ice were on her blaster.

It seems that the two have found their source of discomfort.

The gentle scientist began to make her way towards the unknown being with a calm demanor.

She wasn't the one to start fights and it wouldn't make sense to attack someone she doesn't know.

The masked person was told to give any unknown contacts a warm welcome so it prepared for the worst...

"Hello, may I ask for your name and your business for being here?" She asked.

"...mpfh." The person grunted as it slowly got up.

"Oh...Well, my name is Mei. I'm here to care for the forest." She said as she held her hand out.

"Mpfh mmmph."

The masked person was confused by the action so he went to touch her hand.

"MPFH!"

As it made contact, it quickly pulled away as it shivered in discomfort.

It knew what had to be done...

"Are you ok?! I didn't hurt you did I?" The woman asked as she tried to help the stranger.

The masked fellow turned with it's flame thrower in hand as it spew fire onto the woman.

_Fwoosh_!

The fire covered her completely as the masked person didn't let go of the trigger.

All that was on the mind of this being was to erase the feeling he felt.

He stopped until he was satisfied and was met with what seemed to be a block of ice.

"Mph?"

Confused, he walked up to the block of ice with his flamethrower in tow. He examined the block closely as he tried to figire out where it came from.

**_Tink!_**

It was then that the block shattered and revealed the woman with the artic coat. Before the masked person could react, a blast of chilling air was being blasted on to him.

In a manner of seconds, the agressor was frozen as the woman kept her blaster aimed towards it.

Countless thoughts ran in her head as she tried to make sense of who or what she facing.

She took small step as she closed right in on the mask it was wearing.

_The only thing she saw were bottomlees pit._

As she started to examine the subject closely, she failed to notice that his frozen prison was starting to melt.

**_Crack!_**

The being freed itself due to it's natural thermal heat as it broke itself out.

The shards of ice flew as the woman covered herself from the expolsion.

She uncovered herself to see a fire axe swinging down on her.

"Mphf!"

She countered this by creating an ice barrier between them. The wall provided excellent cover as she tried to phone in reinforcements.

"Calling all agents. I need support in the forest as soon as possible if you can please. There's masked thing who is extremely dangerous."

No response.

"...Calling all agents. Do any of you copy?"

Silence.

"...Hello?"

**_Smash!_**

'Mppppphhhh Mpfh!"

The axe-wielding manic was finally able to break her barrier of ice. The woman was in shock of his terrifying entrance as he started to close the distance between them.

She held up her blaster as he had his flamethrower in hand.

They were prepared for whatever the other was going to do.

_They didnt prepare for an unknown force however._

**_Rumble!_**

The two began to tremble as the very floor beneath began to shake and crumble. The forest floor beneath began to collapse along with the two.

All that was heard were feminine screams and muffled crys... yet **_no one _**heard them.

**_And thats the first one my guy. This story is pretty much gonna be only centered on these two since they're kinda of the outsiders of their teams. See y'all in the next one my guys._**


	2. Heatandchill

_Drip...Drip...Drip_

"Ugh...huh."

The woman known as Mei began to stir awake due to droplets of water staining her face which she wiped away with her coat.

She looked up as her eyes tried to adjust but was unable to adjust fully, she knew that she was missing something vital.

_'Where are my glasses?'_

To find her spectacles would be a challenge considering the dark environment she was in along with her limited sight.

Her problems were solved when a flash of blue light lit up the cave.

"Thanks snowball."

The robot chimed in joy as Mei found and her glasses on the rock floor

Now that her sight was finally restoring, she could finally focus even bigger concerns.

**_Where is she right now and where is that person?_**

"Mmmpppphhh..."

She turned towards the grunting sounds of pain and found her former aggressor still recovering from the fall.

It was best to use this to her advantage.

She took a combat stance as she aimed her blaster at her unsuspecting foe.

**Bzzt-**_pew_

Her offensive attack was no good as the gun malfunctioned. It seems that she was defenseless against any attack her foe had to offer.

_'Oh, this is not good.'_

Pyro fully recovered and found the opposition meddling with her weapon.

The perfect opportunity presented itself.

The flames of the homemade weapon began to illuminate the cave.

_Drip..Drip..Drip_

As it began to heat up, a flow of water fell on the pyromaniac which not only distinguished it's flames but left the maniac rolling in agony due to the cold water.

"Mphm! Mphm! MPHMMMMM!"

The woman took notice of the stranger's odd and slightly hysterical behavior and began to put everything together.

It seems that the masked being has an extremely low resistance to low tempatures.

This conclusion is backed up the the reaction it had when it touched her _cold _gloves

So it didn't attack her because of aggression...

It was practicing **self-defense.**

Her gaze quickly went up towards the ceiling and found the cause of the droplets which happened to be from icesicles. The heat he was generating was probably enough to cause the droplets.

When the being finally recovered from it's dramatic episode, it's gaze went on to her again but this time it put away his flame thrower.

"Wait! I have no intention of hurting you!"

Her cries had yet to stop him in his tracks. He continued to advance toward her with a mysterious aura she couldn't read.

_She felt that her fate was sealed._

She backed up only to fall due to some vines on the cave floor. She tried to get up but the vines tangled themselves around her legs.

All she could do was wait for her end as she looked up to see an axe ready to strike.

She wished her friends the best as she closed her eyes.

**_Chop!_**

The sound of his axe was heard but she felt felt no pain or anything at all.

In fact, the tight grip around her feet were gone.

She opened her eyes and found that the binds were cut along with the masked being just staring at her in a... pecuilar way.

It was hard to see it's eyes but she felt the hositle aura fading away from him.

She stood up and held out her hand only to have the being taking an offensive position yet again.

She quickly reteated as she noticed it's hostility. She had to take a diffrent approach.

"...You don't like the cold, do you?"

The being slowly nodded it's head. It seems that it has the ability to understand her, she'll take note of that.

She slowly took off her mit which exposed the soft, porcelain skin she had.

She held it out to him and he slowly approached it with caution.

It mimicked her actions by taking off a single glove to reveal a hand covered in marks and scars.

It quickly brought its hands towards her and gave it a quick high-five.

The being grunted with glee as Mei nervously giggled.

The hostile feeling they felt for each other was only a memory for them now.

However, one problem still remains.

"Excuse me...um... What's your name?" She asked.

The being tilted his head as it quickly searched it's suit. She waited with curiosity as it continued it's search.

It paused as the two briefly stared at each other. Her gaze had yet to leave as the being had yet to move.

"Oh..um, Is something wrong?"

After a few seconds, it turned around and continued it's search which left a suprised Mei.

Her curosity got the better of her as she slowly approached him and attempted to look over it's shoulder.

The being took notice of this and quickly turned the _other_ direction, leaving Mei with only more questions.

It's as it's trying to avoid her while it searches for whatever it was looking for.

The action began to repeat itself for a period of time with Mei trying to figure out what the masked mystery was doing and the mystery avoiding her just like the cold.

The unofficial game came to an end as it brought out a badge of some sort.

"Mph Mph Mpfhhhh!"

It sung in triumph as it presented the badge to her. She held the object and began to examine it.

She wiped off the ashes and saw a picture of a flame along with a single word.

"So...your name is 'Pyro' yes?"

It nodded it's head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you sir...or ma'am?"

Her statement caused Pyro to start unzipping his suit.

"No! It's fine, you don't have to show me! I'll just assume that you're a man if that's alright with you." She said with fluster. She didn't want to be in another awkward situation with 'him' again.

Pyro nodded his head as he zipped up his suit. She sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank you Pyro. Now, can you tell me why you were in the forest? If that's alright with you."

"Mph Mph Mpfh hmm, Mpfh Mpfh Mpfhhhh." He stated.

It seemed that she wasn't going to get any actual words from him. They are going to need a different way to communicate.

"Can you tell me in a different way, please?"

He took out a journal along with a red crayon and turned his back towards her. She tried yet again to see what he was doing but it had the same result from last time. He was dead set on keeping every thing he did away from her.

A few seconds passed until the scribbling of his crayon stopped.

He showed her a picture of a what seemed to be the forest as he had a face of glee which she didn't notice.

"Aww, what a cute drawing."

It was then that he turned around and scribbled some more. He turned back around with a new addition and she had a look of complete shock.

**The forest was covered in flames.**

"So you're here to destroy the forest?" She said as calmly as possible.

"Mpfh!"

She took that as a 'yes.'

"Why?"

He turned around and started a new page. She wasn't even going to attempt the same action of trying to figure out what he was drawing, she has learned her lesson from the previous times.

He turned to show her the drawing of many different sized stick figures.

There was one with a helmet that covered his eyes.

Another with glasses.

One with a hat and headset.

A tall and wide one.

One who had an eyepatch.

One with a hard hat and googles.

One with a mask and tie on.

And one with shades on and a folded hat.

It seems that they all are pointing at the final stick figure with a gas mask on.

"So, they told you to destroy the forest?"

He nodded his head.

She didn't know what was worse; That he was here for a reason that goes against her's or that there are more people like _him_.

"Mpfh Mpf mmp."

His muffled sound pushed her out of her thoughts. She saw that the mystery before her was starting right at her.

It seemed that he wanted something from her.

"Oh, you want to know why I'm here?"

He nodded.

"I was going for a stroll is all and scoping out for my team." She knew that now wasn't the time to reveal her true intentions. Her blaster is still malfunctioning so she's unable to fight back if he tries anything.

The being stared her in the eyes as he closed the distance. The voids were mesmerizing to her; it's like she was staring into deep space.

A few seconds passed as he muffled with joy and embraced her. All she could do was take all of the warmth she was giving her as he continued to hold on to her. A minute passed until they finally separated.

"Alright...Pyro. Do you have any idea where we are?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

It seems that they both are in a similar situation. They have no idea where they are and both of them are limited to what they can do.

The only option left is a little unfavorable but it's the only way.

"Hey, how about we help each other find a way out of here? I'm sure with the both of us, we'll make it out of here and back home." She said as she took off her glove and held it up high for him.

It took some time but he showed his agreement by mimicking her actions.

**_Rumble_**

The high five echoed through out the cave which drawn out a worrisome sound.

"We might have to do the next one a bit more quietly."

Pyro nodded his head as the two made their way through the cave, guided by the shining blue light of Snowball.

**_Ok so...My phone broke so I had to finesse someone's iPad cause I'll be damned if I didn't finish this. Geez I'm basically freeballin at this point but I think I got the flow to this story. Hope to see y'all in the next one my guys... also look forward to my next one cause I'm gonna update that 'one' story I got here ;)_**


	3. Blue and Red

_Drip Drip_

_The drops of water that came from the ceiling of the damp cave echoed throughout the area. These were the only sounds that could be heard...if it wasn't for the two agents._

"I spy with my little eye something... grey."

"Mhpm?"

"Yep! Good job Pyro."

The pair of new friends have been wandering through the cave ever since they got here as they were guided by the light of Mei's robotic companion. As they searched for an exit together, Mei began to pick up on the many cues of her new friend's sayings. She wasn't able to fully comprehend it but she atleast got the jist of his sayings.

She brought up an idea of playing this game to not only pass the time but to also learn his language in a way. It took a bit of time but it was worth it to her.

_'Communication between friends are important.'_ She thought.

"Mphp mph mhmp mp mphmfp hpm mpphp...mpfh."

"Uhh...oh! A rock?"

"Mph!" Pyro said with visible joy. Even though they were trapped here, they were atleast trapped with _someone _else for company and they enjoyed every second of it. Their allies were always a source of good company but with their new partner, it's as if they known each other for years.

"So Pyro?"

"Mphf?"

"Do you think that our teams are looking for us?"

He had no answer so he shrugged to that question. He wondered if his team would ever notice if he was gone. He wondered if they were looking for him right now.

"I'm sure your team is worried about you... I just met you and it's already hard to forget about you."

"Mphm Mph hmm?"

"Of course! I'm sure your team is trying their best to find you... mine is too." She said with a bit of confidence.

She couldn't see it but her kind words did have an effect on her new friend.

"Mph Mmm Mphp mmmm hmm."

"Something blue? Ummm."

Mei scanned the area but was unsuccessful in her attempts to find that color. The cave was certainly a good size that was filled with rocks and puddles of water but nothing in her sight was a shade of blue.

"Aww I give up." She said as she finally surrendered.

Pyro gave out muffled chuckles as he pointed towards her blue gloves. She completely overlooked the thought that the color could of been on her person.

"Ohh, you're very clever."

_'Two can play that game.' _She thought.

"I spy with my little eye something... red."

Pyro quickly pointed at himself. There was no way that he could be wrong as he just pulled the same move and he was the only thing that was red in the cave. He was shocked as he saw her shake her head with a small smile.

"Nope, it's not on you silly."

Pyro went into a frenzy, scouring the whole cave area for even a pinch of the dynamic color. Mei giggled to herself as she saw his cute display of confusion.

"You give up?" She teased.

He shook his head furiously at that bold statement. He has yet to give up and he wasn't going to start now. He thought long and hard on what could possibly be red in this cave but to no avail.

"How about a hint?"

Pyro was about to accept it but quickly crossed his arms to show he had no interest. He didn't want any help of any sort as he continued his search.

Seconds turned to minutes as he looked for his objective while Mei waited patiently for his answer.

She noticed that his stare fell on her which brought a bit of worry. He slowly walked in front of her and fell to his knees with his hands clasped.

"So you finally want a hint?"

He nodded in defeat.

"Well, I'm looking at it right now."

If he wasn't as lost as before, he certainly was when she gazed right into his goggles. He could see a reflection of himself clearly from her glasses but there was something more to that.

He finally found his target as he pointed at the _red _part on her hairpin. She smiled as she nodded to confirm his answer.

"Great job Pyro! All you needed was a little help."

"Mph mmph Mph."

"Aww there's nothing wrong with a little help from time to time. Friends help each other out, don't they?"

He nodded his head to such a true statement. He wondered what would have happened if he fell down here by himself, maybe this situation isn't as hopeless as it seems.

"Well, it's your turn."

"Mphp mph mhmp mp mphmfp hpm mpphp...MPHP!?"

"Not really sure what that means —!"

She understood what he meant when her eyes laid upon a pile of bones. From the looks and shape, they were definitely from a _person_.

She went to inspect it as a pyro stood right behind her with his axe ready. The pile of bones seemed dry and brittle, as if they were here for a long period of time.

"Where do you think these came from?" She asked.

Her friend shrugged as he picked up a bone from the pile. He analyzed it with care until he tapped it with his fire axe.

The bone shattered into many pieces as he quickly retreated right behind her. They have still have no idea where they are but one thing is certain; They're in _danger. _A pile of bones doesn't just come into a cave, something happened to this person and they don't know what caused it.

"Geez, this is creepy. How about we keep walking Pyro... Pyro?" She turned to see that her friend wasn't behind her, he was busy digging further into the pile of remains.

"Pyro! Stop that!" She shouted but her friend didn't cease his act.

He stopped as he pulled out a worn piece of paper from the pile. He looked at the paper and began to mumble with excitement. He quickly went over to Mei who was a bit curious over what he found.

"What did you find?"

He showed her the paper that had pictures of familiar pathways and sightings. It seems that they stumbled upon a map of some kind.

"You think this could be our way out of here?"

He was silent as he gazed upon the pile of bones.

"Mphpp."

"I hope so too, this is probably the best chance we got so let's make it count." She removed her glove and held it up for him.

"We're gonna make it out here. I'm sure of it."

He did the same as he took off his glove. Their hands met a bit softer this time but the energy and confidence is still there.

Pyro took the lead as they followed the map to their next destination. They don't know what lies ahead but with the two of them, they were up for a challenge.

**_Sup, Not dead, not sick either... *hmm* See y'all in the next thing I make._**


End file.
